


A World at War.

by Adventchild7



Category: Diablo II, Diablo III, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventchild7/pseuds/Adventchild7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are many, many, many worlds branching out at each moment you become aware of your environment and then make a choice."</p>
<p>During Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, he is transported to a world so similar in some ways yet so much different from his own. In this world he is known as Arch-Magus Harry Potter, Firstborn son of Queen and High Magus Lilian Evans and King consort/Magus General James Potter. </p>
<p>This world is full of Magic and Magical creatures, where magic users and normal non magic users use abilities and powers that make Harry's original world look like a joke. The world is vast, full of different people and Magical/Mythical races. However, it has been at War for so long, with various kingdoms forming alliances and waging wars of supremacy.</p>
<p>Though Harry is welcomed with open arms by his still grieving friends and family in this new world, the Dumbledore of his own world schemes to get him back and conquer this new world for "The greater good"</p>
<p>With new Romance, friends, Magic and Royal intrigue all in a climate  of  war, Harry wonders how he will survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New World, The world of Terra.

(For those who followed my deleted Hp fic, sorry it had to go. But writer's block is an evil thing. That said I hope you'll enjoy this new one.)

Chapter 1

###############################

_Texts of the Accolyte Wizard **Drenar Weizz.**_

_Subject: Terra, it's Kingdoms, Nations and People._

_The Nation of Terra is and will always be a place of great Happiness and peace to many a person who live here. With it's Magical prosperity and the love of it's various  races who live within it, both magical and non magical, Human or otherwise, the great nation and the kingdoms within seem to have a long age of Joy ahead should current events cease to continue._

_Terra is made up of Numerous Kingdoms of Different Races Namely:_

_1) Humans of the Kingdoms of Alaran( **Made up Mostly of Wizards,Witches, Shamans, Necromancers, Witchdoctors and all Manner of Magic users. N.B: Though it is a mostly "Human kingdom it still hosts many non-human races who are magic practitioners as it host The Only Magic academy.** ) and the Kingdom of Dintor(  **Made up of non-magical humans who rather train in physical warfare and the use of magical weapons i.e Magic imbued Swords, Maces, Arrows and Armour** ) The Monarch of both Kingdoms being ruled by  **Queen Lilian Evans, High Magus of the Magical Academy and Universal Magic Guild.** Due to the death of her son,  **Arch-Magus Harry** Potter in the **Third War of The Lunar Kingdoms** , the queen is currently  **without an heir.**_

2) Orcs of the Kingdom of Ungor who reside in the high plains and mountains of  **Dom Durok.** They are a warlike people who are Allies in the ongoing  **War of Magic.** Their monarch is  **king Gunrok Blooddagger** who rules his numerous orcs with the help of his  **chieftains.** Though the orc throne is hereditary, king or Queenship can also be decided by  **Combat to the death.**  


3) The Dark (Drow) and light elves of the Kingdoms of Umbra and Luna respectively, a people known for their long lives, great magic and Skill with blade and bow. The Crow reside in the dark forests and underground caves of  **Darka,** while their light elven counterparts reside in the nearby elven capital of  **Lux Luna.** Their Monarchs being  **Queen Talisa Darkmoon  of the Drow and Queen Syrvana of the Light elves.**

4) The Vampires of the Kingdom of Bloodbayne. Their monarch being  **Queen Aria Bloodriver.**  


5) The Centaur People.(Monarch being  **Centaur King Siraquise.** )

6) The Merpeople of the Kingdom of Atlantis. Monarch being  **Queen Serena River.**

7) The water Naga of the Sidhewater kingdom. Monarch being  **Queen Sera Sintail.**

8) The fairies of Arna Forest.  **No known leader. Decisions done by unanimous vote.**

9) The werepeople. **(** **Since the were people  are of different types and are nomadic, they have no set ruler though all were races are part of the Alliance.)**

10) The demon race of the burning plains. Monarch being  **King Sindar the Bloodborne. ( Flame demon by Species.)**

11) The Amazons of Utu Jungle. Monarch being **Queen** **Nera Swiftwind.**

12) The draenei of Kingdom Dargroth. Monarch being  **King Drakten Darkhoof.**

All these nations are part of the  **Magical Alliance of Terra** led by the Kingdom of Alaran against the  **Technocratic Nation of Rengarth,** whose self proclaimed mission is the  **Defeat, Enslavement and destruction of all Magical beings and those who support them, in the name of destroying " Magical Heretics"**

**The war, as of last year, has been going on for 90 years........**


	2. A grieving heart.

Chapter 2

Inside castle Alaran, specifically in the throne room, all was quiet. There, on the Gold and ruby encrusted throne sat a beautiful woman, about 20 years of age, with eyes of bright green and hair the colour of burning flame. She wore Magus robes of the most expensive cloth and of the very best quality while beneath them she wore light, yet heavily enchanted, battle armour. Though her beauty was a great thing to behold and her face held the loveliness of an Angel, there was a great aura of controlled Magical power, so great that should she chose to unleash it, she could level three kingdoms to the ground.

She was the Queen of Alaran and Dintor, High Magus Lilian Evans nee Potter. Though the name potter tasted bitter to her tongue like the taste of Rattlesnake venom. 

She sat on the throne now, one foot crossing the other as she let her face lay sideways, held up by one hand while the other gazed upon a framed photo of a 16 year old boy with the same green eyes as her but with black unruly hair. Her son, Harry. Her dead son Harry. She sighed deeply. Her heart would never be the same again.

Suddenly the great doors of the throne room opened and a witch Accolyte entered the great room, walking the length of it to reach her majesties throne. An Accolyte was a trainee witch or wizard of the Academy who was apprenticed to an already established Witch, wizard or Magus in order to learn extra skills. Though wizard and witches of all races strove to become Magi ( Indeed, within the wall of the Magic academy there was fierce politics for the Magi rank. Gold, Magical artefacts and favours were exchanged to earn the title. True, there were many powerful magic users in the academy but none had the knowledge, patience and subtlety that became Magi. Most just joined the army and fought in the war to become Magi after being awarded for great achievements in battle.) not many would become so.

There were other guilds you could train to be after or before becoming a Magi. Necromacy, Shamanism and Witch doctor arts were a few examples though many ignored these for the more exciting prospect of training to be battle mages.( None seemed to notice that many of Magus rank had trained in these more subtle arts as the concentration and Skill to master such things as Shamanism or the skills of being a witchdoctor came through with great knowledge and Skill that was due to a magus)

The current acolyte coming towards her was Hermione Granger. Lily had snatched her up from the Academy as soon as she saw how the witch had a quick mind and good skill in magic. She now served as her personal aide.

She finally reached the throne and bowed, though the Queen's eyes never strayed even a second from her late son's picture. Hermione snapped her fingers lightly and a book and paper appeared in the air in front of her, which she quickly took and opened.

"Things that need your attention today, your majesty. First off....your husband has been awaiting an audience with....." She never completed the sentence. "I thought I told you, miss Granger. I do not want to see THAT man again. Next topic." The queen said softly, her voice lovely yet strained by the topic. 

Hermione hesitated. " My Queen, in these times of war showing a United front to the people is best for morale. Though you may not like it, James Potter is your husband and king consort. It would be best....."

Hermione's quick reactions saved her then. She ducked as Lily screamed in anger and frustration as she threw the framed picture of her son at her, dodging it as it slammed into a nearby wall. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIS NAME!! THE NAME OF THAT BASTARD WHORE LOVER!! HE SLEEPS WITH OTHER WOMEN THEN SENDS HIS SON TO DIE ALONE IN BATTLE!!! HE SENT MY SON TO DIE WITHOUT HOPE OF SALVATION!! THEY TORTURED HIM AND SENT ME BACK HIS HEAD CUT OFF AND HIS BODY MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION!! AND IT'S ALL THE FAULT OF JAMES FUCKING POTTER!!!!" She screamed at the now cowering witch as her anger and Magic made her voice fill with power and the very air seem ready to destroy any within her path.

From the sides of the throne room, the sound of drawn swords was heard as 50 of the holy knight guards stepped out of the shadows fully armoured and ready for battle while 50 highly trained and powerful mage guard stepped out from the opposite side. They had been there the whole time and now came out at the perceived threat.

One of the mages took hold of the shaking Hermione and led her from the room as the rest tried to calm the Queen down. Both the knights and mages had been with her since the day she was 7 years old, guarding her from threats and they loved her dearly. It hurt them to see her like this. But the knowledge of james potter and his part in his son's death was known to many in the castle, though none of the lower gentry or citizens of the kingdoms knew.

James Potter had begun cheating on the Queen with Edna Richmond, a lady from a lower noble house. Lily had gotten wind of it and been devastated. Harry had been the only one to comfort her, day and night. Then came the rumours that the Queen had taken to her son's bed. It was rare though No one had spoken out against it. Marriage of brother to sister and son to mother weren't shunned. It kept magic in the family strong and unlike in other worlds, genetic mutations or insanity had never happened in children born from such unions. Besides, Harry was already betrothed to fellow arch magus Fleur delacour and had many official magical mistresses he had picked from his friends in his academy years who loved one another dearly. Both the Queen and her son were loved by the people and as long as they didn't marry it was fine. They could have children of course but not marry as Lily was bound to James till his or her death. The beginning of the war had seen the death toll of infants and children go high and so birth of babies were blessings and children protected as if they were Priceless treasure.

Unfortunately James Potter had heard of the relationship and seethed with anger. He was king. If he wanted a mistress on the side then he could have one and Damn anyone who said otherwise. His wife should wait like a proper little poppet while he had his fun and he sent for her. Or so he thought. He seemed to forget that Lily was queen by birth and not marriage, like him.

Being a general in the alliance army had allowed him to choose where to send his son during the war and when his son's time of leave was done, he was notified of his destination.

The Lunar plains. At the very forefront of the war. Harry had left with a promise to return. He never did. 

Unknown to many except the Queen, James had kidnapped one of Harry's mistresses, Padma Patil, and handed her over to the technologist brass at the lunar plains. Harry had rushed to save his Lover and was ambushed. He had only just had enough magic to teleport a crying Padma to safety back to the kingdom before he passed out. 

Padma had rushed to the castle and told Lily before the Queen herself and an Army of 50,000 had assaulted the plains, the enemy army falling dead at her feet as she unleashed her fury on them. Her magic had scared many of the Alliance leaders and made many of the enemy run for their lives. It was all for naught. Harry had already been taken to the technologists nation.

He was tortured for ten days before they sent his head to his distraught mother, fiance and mistresses. None of them had been the same after that. And though she wanted to send James to the very pits of hell for punishment, she couldn't. The people trusted James as much as they trusted her and Harry. To see such a betrayal from one of their leaders to his own son would lead a great blow to morale and trust from her people and other alliance leaders to her.

So she kept quiet and suffered her heartbreak alone. As her knight and mage guards watched with heavy hearts as she calmed down and walked silently to wear she had thrown the framed picture of her son/lover. She went on her knees and took it up once more. She rocked back and forth as she clutched it to her chest and let silent tears fall from her eyes, praying to the gods for help to end her sadness.

They must have heard her.......

To be continued.........


End file.
